Devastate
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Recueil d'OS. "Il ne l'avait pas crue. Il la prenait rarement au sérieux lorsqu'elle se mettait à hurler, parce qu'il la connaissait trop bien pour craindre qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit de vraiment stupide. Mais Junko était peut-être assez enragée pour agir comme une idiote, à cet instant précis." Izuru Kamukura/Junko Enoshima.


Hello fandom de DR. Ui j'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre de Noël de ma fic KamuShima mais osef, je suis plus à ça près comme retard.

Ce truc sur lequel vous avez cliqué, qu'est ce que c'est ? A la base, un truc qui devait être un ficlet mais qui fait un peu plus de 1k parce que j'ai pas réussi à faire moins. Et du coup je vais en faire un recueil pour les prochaines idées kamushima vaguement courtes que j'aurai sûrement a profusion cette année, comme d'hab. On est le 20 janvier et j'en ai déjà eu 3. Que quelqu'un m'arrête, pliz

Du coup voilà, fallait que je me sorte cette idée de kamushima de la tête avant qu'elle prenne des proportions trop terribles. J'ai commencé plus de trucs depuis le début de 2018 que mon cerveau ne peut terminer, send help

Bonne lecture !

signé : aeli qui vous aime parce que vous lisez du danganronpa en français

* * *

 _« I'm a wanderess_

 _I'm a one night stand_

 _Don't belong to no city, Don't belong to no man_

 _I'm the violence in the pouring rain_

 _I'm a hurricane »_

Halsey, **Hurricane**.

x

 **DEVASTATE**

x

Junko réfléchissait rarement lorsqu'elle était en colère. Son seul réflexe était toujours de frapper plus fort que celui qui l'avait blessée. Les conséquences ? Elle s'en moquait. Elle avait l'avantage. Peut être pas pour longtemps et peut être bien qu'en y songeant, elle s'était elle-même tiré une balle dans le pied. Mais sa vengeance avait fonctionné, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

C'était une riposte un peu plus cinglante que les autres qui l'avait amenée au bord de cette route poussiéreuse, à des kilomètres de toute civilisation.

 _« Je me casse. »_ avait-elle dit.

Il ne l'avait pas crue. Il la prenait rarement au sérieux lorsqu'elle se mettait à hurler, parce qu'il la connaissait trop bien pour craindre qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit de vraiment stupide.

Mais Junko était peut-être assez enragée pour être idiote, à cet instant précis.

Elle s'était avancée jusqu'au bord de la route, là où le gris du béton rencontrait les vagues imparfaites formées par le sable du désert. Les voitures se faisaient rares dans le coin, mais n'importe quelle ferait l'affaire, du moment qu'elle l'emmenait loin d'ici.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, mais le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il serait déjà trop tard.

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été bien difficile de s'assurer que le prochain automobiliste s'arrête pour la laisser monter dans sa voiture. Junko ne mettait jamais longtemps à faire plier n'importe quel homme stupide à sa volonté. Et en l'occurrence, avoir l'air stupide et peu vêtue au milieu d'une route déserte avait été amplement suffisant.

Elle espérait bien qu'Izuru serait mort d'inquiétude en retrouvant sa chemise à carreaux abandonnée au bord de la route.

Le type qui conduisait le camion s'appelait Hank, Marc, Drew – elle ne savait plus, elle s'en foutait. Il transportait une cargaison de matériel électronique flambant neuf, il s'arrêterait au prochain motel pour l'y déposer, _parce que vous comprenez, c'est dangereux pour une fille comme vous de faire du stop dans un endroit pareil et heureusement que c'est moi qui vous ai ramassée._

Junko hochait la tête avec un sourire poli, le regard rivé vers le désert qui défilait derrière les vitres. Si elle avait été d'humeur, elle aurait peut-être pointé son revolver sur sa tempe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas moindre idée du genre de fille qu'elle était.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Izuru, et si ça n'avait rien de surprenant, ça n'en énervait pas moins Junko. Elle repensait à ses mains qui ressemblaient davantage à celles d'un pianiste, qu'à celles d'un meurtrier, à ses cheveux trop longs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux s'il ne les attachait pas. Aux cicatrices invisibles qu'ils partageaient et qui n'éveillaient aucun soupçon sans pour autant en être moins meurtrières.

Les autres ne se méfiaient jamais. Izuru trouvait ça presque ennuyeux, parfois. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait passé sa vie à s'ennuyer à mourir, à voir le temps passer sans que rien ne vienne en accélérer la course.

Et maintenant il était loin. Junko se remémora leur dispute, les mots tranchants qu'ils s'étaient échangés alors qu'ils n'en pensaient pas la moitié, en espérant raviver un peu sa colère. Sa rage était la seule chose qui empêchait l'adrénaline de se dissiper dans ses veines.

Junko savait très bien qu'elle se remettrait à réfléchir à la seconde même où elle cesserait de lui en vouloir. Et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

\- Je ferai pas ça, si j'étais toi. avait tranquillement dit Junko.

Un arrêt près d'une station-service désaffectée, le silence du vent qui parcourait la route, et une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de ce type qui disait s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. L'autre avait éclaté d'un rire mauvais sans lâcher son bras.

Junko avait cessé d'avoir peur des hommes le jour où ses mains s'étaient refermées sur la gorge du premier qu'elle avait tué. Celui-ci ne ferait pas exception.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui va venir te sauver, ici ? Ton prince charmant ?

En d'autres circonstances, Junko aurait répliqué qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre et qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts d'avoir osé la toucher, mais un reflet métallique au milieu de la poussière avait attiré son attention.

\- Nan. Le diable, plutôt.

Les yeux de l'autre s'étaient arrondis de stupeur, et le bruit de roues dérapant sur le sable l'avaient fait lâcher le bras de Junko. Une silhouette fondant à toute vitesse sur eux, le hoquet de surprise du chauffeur, et une chevelure reconnaissable entre mille qui s'était précipitée pour empoigner sa gorge à deux mains.

Elle n'avait vu dans cette apparition soudaine qu'une fenêtre de sortie, une occasion de s'éloigner le plus possible de son agresseur qui était rapidement devenue une proie.

Junko ne l'avait jamais vu briser la nuque d'un homme aussi rapidement. Certes, Hank - Marc, Drew ? – n'était pas très musclé, mais elle ne put que hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur en voyant sa carcasse désormais inerte tomber lourdement sur le sol.

\- T'as voulu faire ta damoiselle en détresse ? grogna Izuru. T'as idée de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ? Tu sais à quel point j'ai –

Junko sortit le revolver qu'elle cachait dans la poche de sa veste et le posa contre le torse d'Izuru, comme un rappel qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de lui pour s'en sortir, peu importe le pétrin dans lequel elle se mettait volontairement.

\- C'était le but, siffla Junko. J'espère que tu t'es bien inquiété, enfoiré.

Izuru semblait à mi-chemin entre l'envie de la fusiller du regard et celle de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Ouais. T'es contente ?

Junko avisa le cadavre qui gisait à leurs pieds.

\- On va dire que oui.

\- Il aura quand même fallu que je tue quelqu'un pour que tu te calmes.

\- Depuis quand t'en as quelque chose à foutre ?

Parce qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il se disait à ce moment-là, malgré ses bras croisés et ses lèvres closes.

 _« Non, tant que tu te fais pas tuer parce que t'as été trop prétentieuse pour faire attention à tous les risques, je m'en fous. »_

Parce que s'il était dérangé, elle était au moins trois fois plus folle.

Parce que s'ils avaient survécu jusque là, s'il avait réussi à survivre à l'ouragan impitoyable qu'était Junko Enoshima, ça n'était certainement pas pour la laisser mourir au bord d'une route miteuse, qu'elle ait été véritablement en danger ou pas.

Et parce qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts avec les siens sans se soucier du sang qui les avait maculés, Izuru savait qu'il n'existait pas une seule dispute qui puisse faire diverger leurs routes.

* * *

voilààà j'ai essayé de faire moins que 1k mais j'ai pas réussi, whoops

hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à la prochaine

BIG LOVE

 **Aeli**


End file.
